


Fantasy #1 The Doctor

by UnsurePumpkin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Clit Clamp, Doctor - Freeform, F/M, First Person, Humiliation, Latex Gloves, Nipple Clamps, Speculum, Unsafe Sex, medical fantasy, medical fetish, patient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 22:56:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21144605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnsurePumpkin/pseuds/UnsurePumpkin
Summary: Doctor/Patient play fantasy, badly written, unedited freeform.Female patient Male Doctor.





	Fantasy #1 The Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, just a rambling freeform, originally posted on my fetlife profile.

Cold hands, impersonal, latex gloves maybe... the type the tattoo artist wears.  
The room has to be slightly cooler than comfortable, enough I regret shedding the last layers of my clothes.  
Laying back on a cool table, hard and uncomfortable, told to bring my knees up, maybe those professional hands pry my legs apart, I feel exposed, they slowly take their time with their back to me. I feel the nerves in my stomach.

They explain in the vaguest detail that they will examine me, the hands are back, pulling probing, and I lay back in the deafening silence trying not to engage with it, trying not to move with fingers that inspect me or react to hands that touch me.

I slip off, my mind wandering trying to remove myself mentally from the situation, it leaves me more vulnerable than before because I’m at the mercy of this person.

Maybe they hum and slip a speculum in, opening me up slightly too fast and slightly too wide, then walk to my side and perform a rough breast exam, squeezing, needing, pulling and bruising, maybe that’s when they slip my hands into restraints. Maybe they tap my chin, press my tongue down with fingers that had been inside me and see how far they can push into my throat before replacing their fingers with a gag. I just accept it because what else can I do, struggling would be pointless.

Then they are back at my feet, inspecting, looking, writing on paper but what about I have no clue, I’m humiliated, exposed and nervous about what happens next.

I’m pulled by my thighs to the end of the table, giving access to both my holes and back to probing a hands and fingers again, maybe I’ve had nipple clamps attached now, maybe there’s a clamp on my clit that gets flicked occasionally jolting pain up my body.

Then the fingers return one last time, cold and wet with lubricant and I try and relax my body to make any intrusions less painful, maybe I’ve relaxed too much because occasionally I feel pleasure, humiliated at my own reactions to this violation.

And then I feel something bigger, a toy maybe, or maybe they can’t wait and slip themselves inside me, the heat of their cock burning against the cold of the room.

Intent on forcing to participate in my own abuse they command eye contact, maybe they tell me to ask for it, hopefully I’m crying. The push and pull inside my body starts to feel good, I start to respond and I’m told how dirty I am for it, told that I should be ashamed, firm hands grip and bruise my thighs and hips, the pain all adding to the lust coursing in my veins, maybe the clit clamp comes off then, the sensitivity of rubs and gentle spanks bring me over the edge.

I’d clamp down hard, and they would keep going until they had done, hot wet cum dripping out of my body, and I’m unrestrained, gag removed and left alone to clean myself, just long enough to feel the horror of what happened to me be realised.

And I’d book in for it again.


End file.
